All for Silence
by book-keeper25
Summary: The man sat alone, staring into the flames. Once more visions appeared. Memories of his actions. How loud that pretty girl with the ruby lips had been  I don't think there is cause for warnings cause it is all described in a sort of round about way.


**All for Silence**

The foggy streets of London were a common sight. There was nothing frightful about them. The cobblestones nearly blended with the grey mist that was pierced by the occasional street lamp. In a way it was truly magical; that this bustling metropolis could calm itself so easily every night until only the wind could be heard. Soon, on no particular street, something else was heard. Foot steps clacking on the stone road. Quiet at first, but as they neared houses and apartments, the sleeping tenants may have believed they heard something. However no one is awoken or truly disturbed.

In fact, it is a common occurrence for this fellow's foot steps to come at this hour of the night. He lives near by his work keeps him out quite late. This quiet man walked calmly through the night air towards his home, his green emerald eyes clear of all distraction but his thoughts. He grew almost nostalgic at the sound of silence, for he could remember a time very long ago when there had not been so many people in the world. A time when his universe consisted of himself, the land, and the magic that would flow between them. Yes, silence. Crisp and true. That was what he craved as of late. All the world seemed to care about these days was exploration, inventions, and bargaining. He did not truly mind any of this of course. No, this man could argue for hours about how important they were. However, those moments, when the city is dark and a person finally closes their mouth, and quiets all noise. That is his bliss.

As the man reached his home, a whispering wind lightly blew his choppy blonde hair. With one last glance over his shoulder, the door was unlocked, opened, and finally shut back into place with the man now inside. He quickly shed his burgundy gloves and black over-coat as he slowly moved across the living room floor. He stopped to stare into the dark fire place. Through the pitch black flue, he could see the events of the evening. Visions of a girl with ruby lips. Blonde hair long and wavy. Nice voice;very talkative. She just wouldn't be quiet. That was possibly her one and only flaw. The Englishman awoke from his momentary stupor to move once more, this time to the dining room. He placed his gloves on the dark wood of the long table and began unbuttoning his vest. He stripped down to his trousers and placed each item in a row in front of him. He'd need some new clothes, but in a way he rather liked the color he'd added to them. He thought they all matched very well. No matter. He gathered all the clothes up in his arms and made for the fireplace. He tossed them into the pit and struck a long match. Upon setting the clothes on fire, he reached for some extra kindling. Satisfied with his work he took a seat on his lounge chair, being careful to not let his knees touch the patterned fabric. He couldn't burn a couch. Not as easily anyway.

The man sat alone, staring into the flames. Once more visions appeared. Memories of his actions. How loud that pretty girl with the ruby lips had been. So terribly loud. Almost like a wild animal. But he had silenced her. Just like the others. How many times had he done this? Far too many for his mind to remember. The police surely knew, and the people at the Daily News. They'll find this last lovely girl in the morning and it'll appear in bold black letters on the front page once more. The blond finally stood from his seat and quietly walked across his soft carpet towards the staircase. He climbed the stairs, each step making its own creak in its own pitch. Tomorrow this man would have meetings to attend. A high class job to complete. A life to live. He may go out to eat with some friends or perhaps see if they wanted to catch a musical performance. Then perhaps on the way home he could travel home the long way. The same route as tonight. Maybe he would meet another pretty girl, since they are always around no matter what the papers try to tell them. Pausing in front of his mirror he took a cloth and wiped the remaining crimson off his face. He stared at his visage and ripped a horrifyingly gleeful smile from his dark thoughts. After changing into his night clothes and climbing into bed the, man silenced his thoughts for sleep. After all, silence was all he wanted.

__I hope you enjoyed this little tale. Kinda an odd break from all the excitement in my other stories, am I right? _This actually won me a 25 bucks last year and let me be known as the best Junior writer in my county. Not huge, but kinda fun~ What is really fun is telling people the truth; I didn't write this with England in mind. Seriously. I was beyond bored in my physics class, pulled out a notebook and started writing. Before the class was done I had cranked this monster out. hehehe xD See where science makes my mind wander?_


End file.
